


Costume (Contest)

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Flirting Boys, Flirty, Fondly Exasperated Lance, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Making Halloween Costumes, Normal!AU, established klance, two can play at flustering each other game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Lance is really into elaborate costumes, and Keith... is more craft-challenged.Or, Lance and Keith hang out at Lance's apartment to make their Halloween costumes.





	Costume (Contest)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [boo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445460) by belmeran.tumblr.com. 



> There's no actual contest in the fic(or the inspiration comic) itself, but that's what I'd like to think that they were making the costumes for. I just liked where I cut it off, so there's your context for the prompt/why I think they're making costumes in the first place. :)

       "Alright, Keith. I think I'm done. Three hours of painstaking crafting, four paint spills, two different hot glue burns, and last but not least, one cut, but I'm done." Lance turned around to show Keith his elaborate vampire costume, but he stopped short once he saw what Keith was holding. "Keith, what..."

       Keith held a simple white sheet in his hand. He threw it over his head and lined up the holes he'd cut for his eyes. "Boo!"

       Lance laughed, walking over and pulling the sheet off his boyfriend. "Keith, did you really take three hours to make this?"

       Keith looked away sheepishly. "I... I kept getting distracted."

       Lance threw up his hands exasperatedly. "For three hours?"

       Keith flushed. "It's just... you're really pretty when you get into something, and... you were really into making your costume, so..."

       Now it was Lance's turn to blush. "K-Keith! You can't just, just  _say_ stuff like that!" He clutched his heart dramatically. "You flatterer."

       Keith broke out into a grin, still pink-cheeked. "Is it flattery if it's true?"

       Lance raised an eyebrow and draped his costume and Keith's ghost sheet over a chair. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" He leaned forward and hooked his fingers through Keith's belt loops, tugging his boyfriend closer to him. "Am I pretty now? Cause I'd say I'm pretty... into you."

       Keith swallowed hard. "Yeah." He stepped back, pulling Lance over to the couch with him. "Yeah."

       They could return to the costumes later, right?

       Spoiler: it was a while before they would even think about it again...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt thirty for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
